Sueño sin vida
by al-dena
Summary: Atlantis recuerda su pasado mientras duerme y espera por una esperanza que no se desvanezca en humo.


Descargo de responsabilidades: Stargate Atlantis, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, lo hacen a sus dueños legítimos..., simplemente me he limitado a jugar con ellos.

N/A: es mi primera historia, así que espero no haber cometido demasiados fallos, ni hacer que explote nada al intentar subirla.

**SUEÑO SIN VIDA**

La espera se había iniciado hacía millones de años, aunque para la Inteligencia Artificial había transcurrido ese tiempo como en una bruma sin sueños, mientras sus sistemas aletargados, se hacían cargo del mantenimiento de la ciudad.

En aquel sueño sin vida solo habitaban los recuerdos de sus habitantes pretéritos, de las historias que habían transcurridos entre sus muros, de los relatos que esos viajeros incansables habían dejado en sus bancos de memoria, de los informes que sus científicos habían redactado mientras asumían los secretos de la vida y del universo. Volvía de nuevo a recorrer los planetas de las dos galaxias que había visitado y en los que había vivido junto a ellos, pero sobre todo se detenía en Terra, el último hogar de sus creadores que conocía, allí dónde habían dirigido su destino y salvación a medida que los whraits cercaban Lantea y Atlantis. La imagen, que más acudía a sus bancos de memoria era la despedida del último lantiano en cruzar la Astria Porta, el Primus inter pares, aquel que había ostentado el poder del consejo, como sus mayores antes, en la última crisis que había llevado al fin de una etapa de gloria y decadencia. El Primus con tristeza a través de su conexión le mandaba dormir y esperar su retorno, mientras recorría lentamente el camino hasta el portal, mostrando sin querer el dolor de la decisión tomada.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo?-_ le preguntó mientras sentía como sus sistemas se iban cerrando, uno a uno, hasta llegar al soporte mínimo necesario para su supervivencia.

- No lo sé, querida amiga, será una espera larga, me temo. – el lantiano se detuvo un momento, al borde de la puerta, mientras recorría una vez más la sala con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, que ya solo la vacia ciudad de Atlantis podía ver- Pero un día sé que regresaremos, tal vez no nosotros, pero si nuestros hijos y te volverán a llenar de vida, mientras surges del mar en todo tu esplendor, y juntos volveréis a viajar por toda la Galaxia y más lejos aún. Esa es la esperanza que habita en mi corazón.

_- Pero ellos estarán aquí, esperando….._

- Atlantis, no desesperes, sé que un día se logrará volver a vivir en paz en esta galaxia, así como que lo que nosotros no logramos, los que vienen detrás lo harán posible.

Las palabras del noble lantiano trataban de infundir una esperanza tenue a la ciudad, pero la Ia, era consciente de que era poco más que eso, una ilusión que se podía convertir en humo y perderse a millones de años luz de dónde ella descansaría en el fondo del mar. No pudo evitar expresar sus temores al último de sus creadores que se encontraba en ella.

_- Y sin embargo, Terra tampoco será un lugar dónde halléis la paz, ya que los antiguos enemigos se encuentran a la espera._

El Primus se rió, una risa un tanto irónica, pero que trasmitió toda la fuerza del carácter que había sustentado la última resistencia lantiana, así como también la tristeza que le albergaba por tener que alejarse de su amada ciudad, en un destierro sin fin.

- Tal vez, Atlantis, un día deberemos hacer frente a todo lo que hemos dejado atrás, y puede que ese día sea hoy. El camino es oscuro, pero siempre al final hay una luz, y es allí donde nos volveremos a reunir. Descansa ahora. Recuerda que en nuestros corazones siempre estará tu recuerdo.

Con esa últimas palabras el Primus inter pares, cruzó el Astria Porta, y dio paso a las penumbras al cerrarse el agujero de gusano, en los pasillos y salas de la ciudad se empezó a respirar la soledad de una ciudad sin vida.

_- Adiós, Aegidio Basileus, Primer inter pares del Consejo de Atlantis. Que los retos que tu gente y tú tengáis que afrontar en vuestro futuro, sean más leves y menos pesarosos, que aquellos que dejáis atrás.- _El suspiro de esas últimas frases en sus sistemas, fue lo que la sumergió en ese sueño sin vida, que era su letargo.

La Inteligencia Artificial, que en última instancia era el alma de la propia ciudad de Atlantis, dormía y añoraba a sus antiguos habitantes, mientras 10.000 años transcurrían. Hasta el día que sintió como la Astria Porta volvía a la vida y sus sistemas reconocieron la puerta de llamada, Terra….


End file.
